Orange
by JaNy
Summary: Una cítrica y dulce fragancia resulta ser un potente afrodisíaco... ¡Cuidado con las naranjas!(?) Lemmon IR


Para Naranjita, con amor (L)

Este fanfic fue iniciado hace 3 años, y hasta ahora pude terminarlo. Fue escrito total y absolutamente para la moderadora del foro Stop Rain, Shiroi Kimiko y toda su naranjosidad. Le doy gracias a la Naranja Suprema por permitirme nombrarla en mi fanfic, y también por llenarme del naranjo espíritu que me permitió escribir esta naranjosa historia.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, y las naranjas son de Shiroi Kimiko.

**Advertencia**: Fanfic no apto para menores, aunque sé que lo leerán igual (?)

_Ninguna naranja fue dañada en esta historia. Su salud e integridad fue resguardada durante las 4052 palabras._

* * *

**Orange**

Misteriosos cuchicheos resonaban por entre la plantación de naranjos, haciendo crujir el manto de hojas secas del suelo a su paso, como si danzaran y tararearan al compás del silbido del viento. Las hojas de los árboles crepitaban como alborotadas por alguna fuerza sobre natural; aquí y allá, independientes de la brisa que las mecía.

Alguien murmuraba… susurraba.

Se oyó una risa algo infantil y luego un quejido, que rompieron la monotonía de los otros sonidos. Un profundo silencio inundó el lugar, y hasta el viento pareció detenerse por un instante. La negra noche se apreció más lóbrega, más tenebrosa.

La sombría carcajada que retumbó a la distancia irrumpió en la anterior quietud, y al instante, sin dar tregua a los andantes, un desgarrador grito laceró sus oídos, acompañado de una furiosa y fría ráfaga que hizo danzar bruscamente las ramas de los naranjos.

A Ichigo se le erizó la piel y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. No podía determinar de donde provenía aquel angustioso sonido, puesto que parecía originarse en todos lados. Su labor como shinigami lo tenía acostumbrado a los engendros y apariciones, pero aquella situación tenía connotaciones distintas que le recordaban de alguna manera a una película de terror. Esas donde usan los espantos para crearte traumas psicológicos y provocarte pesadillas durante un mes.

—¿Estás segura que es aquí, Rukia? —habló más por interrumpir los nuevos murmullos, que por obtener una respuesta. Era obvio que estaban en el lugar correcto.

—El informe señala exactamente este sitio —dijo la menuda chica a su lado, mirando su celular fijamente—. Un hollow debe rondar por estas plantaciones, han ocurrido demasiadas desapariciones de almas y muertes extrañas en la zona.

—El lugar no es muy encantador —comentó observando a su alrededor. La gris bruma se transfiguraba lentamente en una densa neblina.

La Kuchiki rodó los ojos. —Estamos en una misión, Ichigo. ¿Esperabas un cielo azul y pájaros cantando?

—No me refiero a eso —puso mala cara—. Algo en este plantío me da mala espina… —detuvo su discurso. Por un instante creyó divisar un manchón blanco entre los árboles del frente—. ¿Viste eso, Rukia? —indagó parando su andar de golpe, y agarrando del hombro a su acompañante para que lo imitara.

—No he…

_Beep, beep, beep._

La señal del celular de Rukia anunció estridentemente la presencia de un hollow.

—¡Ichigo! —le llamó y se puso en guardia. Debía estar cerca, así que era mejor estar atentos.

Imitó la posición de la morena, enfrentando su espalda a la de ella, para tener todo el perímetro vigilado. —¿Algo? —indagó sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

—Nada…

Carcajadas con tinte alegre rodearon al par de shinigamis. Se miraron con el rabillo del ojo, transmitiéndose lo importante que era permanecer alertas.

Cuchicheos y risas sonaban en todo el terreno, pasos que iban y venían. Se acercaban y alejaban entre los árboles cargados de maduras naranjas. Una ventolera les revolvió los uniformes y les heló la piel expuesta, mientras la seguidilla de risotadas aparentaba burlarse de los jóvenes.

Uno de los naranjos se sacudió violentamente, sobresaltándolos. Y nuevamente, todo fue quietud.

—¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso? —consultó Ichigo, con la voz titubeante.

—No lo sé, pero mantente en alerta —Rukia miraba con los ojos entrecerrados el lugar, absolutamente concentrada en su tarea.

—No tienes ni para que… ¡Mierda! —gritó el muchacho asustado por una repentina visión. Una niña ataviada con una blanca túnica apareció de pronto flotando en frente de él. El cabello negro y largo le cubría parcialmente el rostro, del cual sólo vislumbraba una tétrica sonrisa.

—¿Qué…? —consultó la menuda joven volteándose para averiguar que había alterado al sustituto—. ¡Debe ser el hollow! —señaló al percatarse de la presencia. Él asintió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la fantasma. Pero al siguiente segundo, el espectro se esfumó sin dejar rastro alguno.

—¿Dónde…? —indagó Ichigo, que nuevamente pegó un brinco al escuchar una lúgubre voz tras él.

—Este lugar me pertenece —habló la chicuela a sus espaldas con un infantil y divertido tono, que a pesar de eso, no dejaba de sonar tenebroso. Giraron para encontrarse nuevamente con la pálida imagen—, así que deberán jugar conmigo en compensación por su atrevimiento —sonrió más abiertamente, soltando chillonas y escalofriantes risitas.

—Ichigo —le llamó la shinigami. Un vistazo rápido el uno al otro bastó para transmitirse la estrategia a seguir. Tomaron distancia del espíritu, y se situaron rodeándole.

—¡Que traviesos! —el fantasma giró sobre su eje juguetonamente—. ¡Mejor, así es más divertido! —declaró animada—. ¿Quién jugará conmigo primero? —contempló a Rukia con sádica mirada.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —Ichigo se abalanzó sobre ella, desenvainando su zanpakutou en el proceso.

—¡Pero creí que eras un caballero! ¿No se te enseñó en tu casa, que las damas van siempre primero? —la aparición elevó su faz dejando ver un rostro desfigurado de maldad, y unos ojos rojos parecían inyectados de sangre.

El colorín descargó a Zangetsu contra el ente, pero éste, haciendo una mueca de burla desapareció de su ubicación.

—¡Rukia! —gritó cuando aquello ocurrió, y la Kuchiki acometió contra la niña que apareció tras el sustituto, como hiciera hace momentos atrás. Ambos sonrieron socarronamente al notar que habían predicho bien sus movimientos, mas no contaron con la rapidez del espectro que se esfumó nuevamente para aparecer montada sobre la rama de un enorme naranjo.

—¡Son muy buenos! —aplaudió—. Pero yo soy mejor… —se mofó entre risitas, meciendo sus pies animadamente.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

—¡En tus sueños, mocosa! —declaró el joven perdiendo la paciencia, utilizando shunpo para acercarse velozmente al árbol en el que se posaba. Una estridente pero graciosa risa acompañó al nuevo movimiento del fantasma, que por tercera vez, eludió el ataque de los shinigamis.

El golpe que lanzó Ichigo dio del todo contra la rama en la que la chiquilla se sentaba. Un par de naranjas cayeron al suelo y rodaron sin rumbo, mientras que una tercera cayó partida en dos, seguramente alcanzada por Zangetsu.

—¿Q-Qué…? —la aparición observaba con expresión desencajada las frutas en el suelo— ¿C-Cómo pudiste…? —su respiración se volvió inestable y pesada— ¿C-cómo…? ¡Maldito bastardo! —bramó indignada— ¡Mis naranjas! —rugió con una voz ya no infantil; su cuerpo comenzaba a pulsar y a mutar a una forma que nada tenía que ver con su anterior apariencia. Pronto una especie de árbol monstruoso estuvo ante ellos, con cientos de tentáculos simulando ser ramas.

Retrocedieron reuniéndose en un punto a unos metros, con las zanpakutous en frente, listos para la batalla.

—Así que esa era su verdadera forma —habló el muchacho. Rukia cabeceó.

Los rojos ojos del Hollow se abrieron al tiempo que brotaban naranjos frutos de cada uno de sus tentáculos. —¡Pagarán por lo que hicieron! —declaró, para soltar enseguida un alarido de dolor— ¡Mis pobres naranjas!

La shinigami arremetió contra el espanto, pero su defensa era perfecta: Los apéndices cerraban el paso como un tumulto de ramas en un bosque, y Sode no Shirayuki no fue capaz de atravesarla. Retrocedió en el acto, ubicándose al lado de su compañero.

—¡Es inútil! —bramaba el hollow— ¡La hija de la Naranja Suprema jamás será vencida! —proclamaba agitando violentamente sus ramas. La arboleda parecía reaccionar a su estado, el follaje se sacudía y crujía, llenando el ambiente de una melodía áspera y caótica.

—Yo ataco por el frente y atraigo la barrera de tentáculos, y tú atácalo por la espalda —sugirió él.

Rukia asintió, y desapareció del lugar. Ichigo tampoco esperó y se arrojó contra el espíritu.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces y pelea, hollow con complejo de toronja! —gritó para acaparar su atención, mientras blandía su espada aprestándose para lanzar un ataque—. ¡Getsuuuga Tenshouuuu! —vociferó y un halo en forma de media luna surgió de Zangetsu en dirección al monstruo. El muro de extremidades cortó el ataque, pero Ichigo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, observó como la Kuchiki con su zanpakutou en alto se aprestaba a dar un golpe sorpresa por detrás del ente.

—¡Ineptos! —el engendró carcajeó— ¡Mis naranjas todo lo ven! —un tentáculo dio de lleno en el abdomen de la morena, arrojándola estrepitosamente en contra de uno de los árboles que les rodeaban.

—¡Rukia! —llamó Ichigo. La muchacha yacía medio inconsciente a los pies de un naranjo de grueso tronco—. ¡Maldito…!

—Ya me cansé de sus travesuras —anunció con voz lisonjera el hollow—, es hora de jugar en serio —dijo, y de las frutas en sus ramas comenzó a brotar una bruma anaranjada, con un marcado aroma cítrico—. Tu muerte está cerca, shinigami. Pero tendrás momentos felices antes de que devore tu alma.

—¿Qué coño…? —el colorín percibió el aroma, y enseguida sintió sus sentidos aletargados.

—No te resistas —el monstruo se transfiguró nuevamente, esta vez en una atractiva y curvilínea castaña—, sigue tus instintos, muchacho —estiró sus brazos hacia el sustituto—. Sigue tus más profundos y carnales instintos…

Rukia a duras penas logró incorporarse apoyándose en el árbol, manteniendo un brazo contra su lastimado torso. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Ichigo caminando con expresión estúpida hacia una hermosa mujer que emanaba una peculiar aura. ¿Qué era ese olor?

No le fue difícil atar cabos, y gritó a todo pulmón: —¡Ichigo! ¡No te acerques más a ella! ¡Es una trampa!

El muchacho la miró un instante, confundido, para luego sonreír idiotamente y cambiar el rumbo para dirigirse hacia ella.

—Oh, ¿conque esas tenemos? —el espíritu, aun como una hermosa mujer, puso una mano en su mentón—. Hasta ahora nadie había podido resistirse a mi embrujo, ni siquiera ante el llamado de sus parejas.

El shinigami llegó a su destino y se apoyó contra la Kuchiki, encerrándola entre él y el árbol.

—¿Estás bien, Ichigo? —consultó, sin obtener respuesta.

El pelo pincho se limitó a enterrar su nariz en su cuello y a aspirar su aroma.

—¿Ichigo? —insistió, y esta vez como réplica obtuvo mayor presión sobre su cuerpo y una seguidilla de besos en su cuello.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —chilló tratando de zafarse.

—Interesante, creo que ella no es afectada por mi elixir… se resiste a su compañero —analizó el hollow, a unos metros de distancia al ver a la shinigami rechazar aireadamente los avances de su amigo—. Así que ni siquiera son pareja… Extraño, muy extraño estando él tan colado por ella—meditó—. Oooh jojojo ¡Entiendo, entiendo! ¡Es por eso que no sucumbió a mis encantos! —celebró dichosamente—. Creo que esta vez, es mucho más interesante ser espectador —sonrió macabramente—. Será mi venganza por quitarme a mi presa, perra shinigami. ¿Qué sentirás al ser violada por tu propio camarada? —se relamió con una larga y afilada lengua.

—¡Ichigo, soy yo, Rukia! —articuló tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. Seguramente el idiota pensaba que se trataba de la otra mujer.

—Lo sé, Rukia… siempre hueles tan bien —susurró guturalmente en respuesta y continuó con su camino de besos hasta llegar a su oreja, al tiempo que una de sus manos se posaba desvergonzadamente sobre uno de sus pechos.

El rostro de la morena se coloreó tanto por el pudor como por el coraje. ¿Sabía que era ella y seguía comportándose de ese modo y tocándola con descaro? ¡No era correcto ni aunque estuviera hechizado! Presa del cúmulo de emociones y el estrés de la situación, su reiatsu comenzó a elevarse más allá de lo normal, y con fuerzas renovadas actuó como toda mujer debe hacerlo en esa situación: elevando su rodilla con toda su fuerza para dar de lleno en el punto débil de su agresor, que en este caso, se trataba de las bolas de Ichigo.

El muchacho cayó al suelo en posición fetal, y Rukia, pasando de él, recogió su espada y dio unos pasos hacia el hollow, con la faz oscurecida por las sombras y un aura escalofriante rodeándole.

—¡Tú! —apuntó hacia la bella aparición con Sode no Shirayuki—. ¡Pagarás caro esta humillación! —afirmó enfurecida.

—Como si pudieras, mocosa…

—¡Sode no Mai, Tsukishiro! —atacó sin otro aviso la pelinegra, congelando y cortando en dos a su adversario que intentaba transfigurarse nuevamente en su forma de árbol.

La calma y el silencio se instalaron una vez más en el lugar, y una suave brisa agitó el ropaje de Rukia, que envainó su zanpakutou y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Ichigo medio muerto en el piso y sin percatarse que un tentáculo y su respectivo fruto permanecieron indemnes fuera del hielo.

oOo

—Entonces, por el simple hecho de haberte mirado extraño, ¿casi me dejas sin descendencia? —se quejó el primogénito de la casa, sentado en su cama con el entrecejo constreñido y los brazos cruzados. Miró desafiante a Rukia, que estaba instalada en su escritorio.

—¡Ya te expliqué que tenías la mirada de Kon! ¡Fue instintivo reaccionar de esa manera! —se defendió la morena, enterrando su azorado semblante en el cuaderno en el que pretendía dibujar. ¡Ni de coña le confiaba a Ichigo la verdad!

—¡Pues debes aprender a controlarte cuando él esté en mi cuerpo! ¡Algún día me dejarás parapléjico! ¡Y si me dejas estéril, te aseguro que el viejo se suicida!

—Pareces una nena, deja de quejarte —alegó la morena, con cansancio. Tomó el lápiz azul y comenzó a pintar el cielo de su 'obra de arte'.

—Es que aún no entiendo, el porque me dejaste solo en un lugar como ese…

—Ichigo, en serio pareces una nena…

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente.

—Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan, Karin y yo nos iremos a la celebración en la secundaria —anunció Yuzu, asomándose. Llevaba un traje de ángel que resaltaba su ingenua apariencia.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes tocar antes de…?

—Eres una nena amargada —canturreó Rukia, poniéndose de pie para admirar a la gemela—. ¡Te ves hermosa, Yuzu! —la felicitó.

—¡Gracias, Rukia-chan! —la castaña se sonrojó—. Si Karin hubiese permitido que escogiera su disfraz…

—No te quejes, Yuzu, que de otra manera no hubiese salido de casa —señaló Ichigo, otorgándole a Rukia una mirada asesina por su anterior comentario—. De todos modos su uniforme de fútbol le va muy bien, es su estilo —elevó sus hombros.

Su hermana suspiró. —Como sea, debo irme porque ya casi es hora de que nos recojan. Le dices a papá cuando llegue, que nos llevará y traerá la madre de Hikaru-chan.

—No te preocupes, le informaré al viejo. Cuídense y rueguen porque a la cabra loca no se le ocurra aparecerse por allá —expuso Ichigo.

La chiquilla asintió con vigor. —Creo que Karin-chan no estaría muy feliz con eso —apoyó— ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió alegremente. Cerró la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras. El timbre sonó cuando pisó el último peldaño.

_Ding Dong_

—¡Debe ser Hikaru-chan! —se dirigió a la entrada, abrió, pero nadie estaba en el portal—¿Mmm? —miró hacia todos lados, pero no había señales de nada. Trancó pensando en que debían ser los niños haciendo jugarretas en Halloween, ignorando el hecho de que en la frutera del recibidor, había una pequeña naranja que antes no se encontraba ahí.

—¡Karin-chan! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Ya deben estar por llegar! —corrió hacia el interior de la casa.

oOo

Rukia arrugaba por enésima vez una hoja de su cuaderno de dibujo. Definitivamente, no era un buen día para expresar su creatividad. Miró a Ichigo, que ensimismado ojeaba su libro de ciencias. Se sonrojó furiosamente y hundió su cara entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio. ¡Tenía que olvidarse de lo ocurrido o se convertiría en anuncio de Coca-cola cada vez que estuviera con él! ¡Y eso era casi siempre! Debía interiorizar que él estaba bajo algún tipo de embrujo producido por el hollow; que no fue a propósito ni porque quisiera: Fue manipulado y… ¿por qué ella había sido inmune?

—Creí que Yuzu había cerrado —le oyó decir al culpable de sus cavilaciones, y notó por sus pasos que se levantó a cerrar la puerta entreabierta —¿Hueles eso? —consultó enseguida el pelo pincho.

—¿Oler qué? —elevó la nariz y olisqueó el aire. Un aroma familiar inundó su cavidad nasal. Cítrico y dulce. Naranjas. Cuando cayó en cuenta de qué se trataba, ya era tarde. Su respiración agitada se igualó a la de su acompañante. Ichigo estaba en iguales condiciones, con la mirada nublada y resollando sonoramente. ¿Por qué ahora se veía también afectada? ¿El organismo de su gigai era más sensible a este tipo de hechicería? Estudió la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba el culpable?

No pudo preguntarse más al respecto, porque Ichigo la rodeó con sus brazos y la arrojó sin mucho cuidado a la cama, lanzándose enseguida sobre ella.

Los besos del pelinaranjo no se hicieron esperar, y como lo hiciera hace unas horas a campo abierto, devoraba su cuello con vehemencia.

—I-Ichigo —murmuró—, estamos bajo la influencia de ese hollow. No creo que sea buena idea… ¡Ah! —el sustituto mordisqueaba su oreja.

—Creo que… ahora recuerdo —le susurró él al oído. Imágenes entrecortadas inundaron su cerebro: sus cuerpos presionados, besos, su mano apretando algo suave y blando, un fuerte golpe… — ¿Volverás a golpearme si hago esto? —consultó presionando levemente su mano contra uno de sus senos. La imperiosa necesidad de tocarla, sentirla, y hacerla suya volvía a poseerlo con aún más fuerza que en el huerto, y le importaba un bledo si era o no a causa de un puto hollow obsesionado con las naranjas.

Rukia arqueó la espalda para acrecentar el contacto. —Quizás… después —soltó escuetamente, dejando que Ichigo amasara su pecho con descaro.

—¿Por qué… no me dijiste? —le reclamó el colorín, resbalando una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la morena.

—P-porque —comenzó, pero una mano intrusa, que la acariciaba por encima de la ropa la interrumpió—, e-era vergonzoso —concluyó como pudo.

—Idiota —la reprendió, y no dijo más. Le beso el mentón, la mejilla, y reclamó sus labios. Con ansias, con hambre, con necesidad acumulada. Y ella respondió de la misma manera.

Dejó de acariciarla por un instante, ganándose un suspiro de reproche de parte de la morena, que se cayó sus reclamos cuando sintió la misma mano colarse por entre su ropa para entrar en contacto directo con su piel.

Emitió sin recato un sonoro gemido cuando los dedos de Ichigo comenzaron a frotar sin piedad entre sus pliegues, rozando una y otra vez su sensible clítoris.

—Oooh, por Sode… —gimoteó cuando uno de sus dedos la penetró.

—Si te lastimo, me dices para…

—Si t-te detienes, t-te mato —amenazó entre lamentos. Y fue la señal para que Ichigo incluyera un segundo dedo.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se dedicó a gemir y sacudir sus caderas al compás del entra y sale de los dedos de Ichigo, con el recato olvidado desde que sus hormonas rugieron libres gracias al afrodisiaco aroma.

Sus dedos resbalaban con más libertad entre el apretado, húmedo y cálido interior de Rukia. Observaba obnubilado su expresión de placer, y se preguntaba si su rostro se vería todavía más erótico cuando otra parte de su cuerpo estuviera penetrándola. Su miembro palpitaba, erecto al máximo, estimulado por las sensaciones en sus dedos y por el inminente desenlace de esa noche. Momentos después, su índice y anular fueron aprisionados con fuerza, y la morena bajo él emitió un prolongado gemido, se estremeció de pies a cabeza y cayó lánguida sobre el colchón.

Eso había sido un real e intenso orgasmo, que la dejó exhausta y satisfecha, pero al parecer, su anhelante pareja ni siquiera se había detenido para sonreír socarronamente y celebrar su logro. Sin mas había retirado su mano, bajado sus shorts y ropa interior —que fueron lanzados quizás donde—, le abrió sus piernas y metió su cara en donde pensó que jamás nadie la metería —al menos no con su permiso—, y la lamió, penetró y volvió a lamer, a ratos de forma calmada, y a veces con furor, torturándole con el cambio de ritmo, agobiándola de éxtasis, haciéndole vibrar como una hoja en la tempestad; hasta que nuevamente, su cuerpo se estremeció y colapsó bruscamente.

—T-tú me q-quieres m-matar —habló en medio de suspiros, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Asirando más y más la ya espesa bruma anaranjada.

—Sólo quiero saciar mi necesidad de ti —contestó resoplando, con absoluta sinceridad. Quitó con habilidad recién estrenada el resto de ropa que quedaba tanto en ella como en él.

Ella no se sonrojó, porque percibió en si la misma carencia.

Necesidad que se aplacó un tanto cuando aspiró uno de sus pezones, y dejó caer su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella, y se aligeró más cuando la beso e invadió con una precisa estocada.

Dolía e incomodaba, pero a la vez, se sentía absolutamente perfecto. Toleró con estoicismo las primeras embestidas, hasta que su interior se acostumbró a él y el placer se empezó a instaurar una vez más en su cuerpo. Era diferente a sus dedos y a su lengua, era más íntimo, más intenso, más cálido y más profundo. Mucho más profundo. Se agarró de sus glúteos y equiparó el ritmo, presionando y apretando para que aumentara la velocidad.

Su imaginación se había quedado corta, entrar en ella fue más allá de sus expectativas y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no terminar en ese mismo instante. Siguió con su vaivén sin detenerse, a sabiendas de que Rukia aguantaría su ritmo. Siempre era así en todo lo que les involucraba y en esto no tenía porque ser diferente. Y el sentir sus manos en su trasero, instándole a ser más enérgico, le dio la razón. Y feliz cumplió su silenciosa orden, arremetiendo casi con brutalidad una y otra vez, produciendo un audible golpeteo cuando sus intimidades chocaban; sonido que competía con los ya no gemidos, si no gritos y gruñidos de placer de ambos.

Sexo crudo. Animal, salvaje y carnal.

No era como ambos habían imaginado la primera vez, pero los designios del destino siempre eran extraños cuando de ellos se trataba. Tal vez eso iba mejor con sus personalidades y temperamentos… quizás de otra manera la experiencia no les hubiese resultado tan excitante. Y de todos modos, ya habría tiempo para otro tipo de experiencias: más calmadas, con más caricias, y con menos prisa y ansiedad.

Aunque ambos presentían que invariablemente, acabarían comportándose de este mismo modo: como dos animales en celo.

El final llegó un poco antes para Rukia, y desencadenó el propio cuando sus paredes lo exprimieron con violencia. Ambos temblaron, ambos gritaron sus nombres y ambos tocaron el cielo, para luego derrumbarse agotados y sudorosos sobre el colchón.

oOo

La Naranja no estaba del todo conforme, se suponía que era una venganza y que la maldita chiquilla debía ser violada y no haber disfrutado de aquella manera. Pero al menos, el espectáculo presenciado resultó ser el mejor de su vida.

Percibió una presencia de alto poder espiritual acercándose a la casa. ¡Lo que faltaba! Si un tercero se percataba de su existencia, ¡podrían eliminarla en su actual estado! Necesitaba tiempo para recuperar sus poderes y su cuerpo. Se asomó por el alfeizar para investigar, y vio algo que la dejó fascinada.

oOo

El timbre volvía a sonar en la casa de los Kurosaki, y el pelinaranjo bajó las escaleras poniéndose una camiseta de forma apresurada.

—¿Qué mierda querrá alguien a estas horas? —abrió con rudeza y se dispuso a matar a quien fuera que interrumpió el estar metido en la cama con la más hermosa mujer del mundo humano, de la sociedad de las almas, hueco mundo y cualquier otra dimensión que existiera en ese raro universo—. Renji…

—¡¿Qué tal, Ichigo?! Pasaba por aquí y aproveché para visitarlos…

El sustituto lo miró con fastidio y temor. ¿Y si descubría algo y le iba con el chisme a Byakuya? Se horrorizó ante el mero pensamiento. ¡Debía deshacerse de él!

—Renji, es tarde. Rukia está dormida y si la despierto me mata. Yo estoy agotado y mañana tengo instituto. Así que, hasta luego —y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado, y estuvo a punto de comenzar a patear la puerta y maldecir. Pero el bastardo tenía razón en algo: si Rukia se despertaba, eran hombres muertos. Resignado, y prometiéndose darle su merecido a Ichigo cuando lo viera nuevamente, emprendió retirada, aunque no solo...

En la capucha de su suéter iba escondida una jugosa, fragante y sonrojada naranja.

**Fin (?)**

* * *

Fue una locura que será difícil de comprender para los que no conozcan a la naranjosa Shiroi, pero los que sí, seguro se cagaron de la risa ante algunas referencias XD

Lo hice con mucho amor, porque amo con toda mi alma a esa weona potona que me trata de tetona(?), y lamento no haberlo podido hacer aún más perfecto. Pero estoy oxidada y a pesar de mi esfuerzo no tiene el nivel que ella se merece. ¡Espero que de todos modos lo hayan disfrutado! Sé que a ella le encantó (porque se fue con Renji), y eso me hace feliz :'D

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naranjita! ¡Y feliz Halloween a todos!


End file.
